In the standardization of Long Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced (LTE-A) (also referred to as International Mobile Telecommunications-Advanced (IMT-A)), which is a 4th generation wireless communication system, technology for implementing high-speed and large-capacity communication using a frequency band continuous in frequency or simultaneously using a plurality of frequency bands (20 MHz to 100 MHz) discontinuous in frequency has been studied (Non-Patent Document 1).
In order to maintain compatibility with 3.9th generation (LTE) wireless communication systems, a base station apparatus based on LTE-A, which divides a plurality of frequency bands to be used by LTE-A into component carriers (for example, 20 MHz or the like) for each frequency band of a previous-generation wireless communication system, communicates with a previous-generation terminal apparatus using one of the component carriers, and communicates with a terminal apparatus of LTE-A by simultaneously using a plurality of component carriers over a plurality of frequency bands, has been studied.
For example, when each frequency band is divided into component carriers every 20 MHz in the base station apparatus of LTE-A having five frequency bands Band 1 to Band 5, the base station apparatus of LTE-A communicates with the previous-generation terminal apparatus by use of any one of component carriers of Band 1 to Band 5, and communicates with the terminal apparatus of LTE-A by use of a plurality of component carriers of all frequency bands Band 1 to Band 5.
However, because size reduction and low power consumption of a radio frequency (RF) front end for use in a terminal apparatus for performing communication using a wide frequency band defined in a specification of LTE-A are difficult, the terminal apparatus, which widens a frequency band to be used for communication to improve a communication speed by limiting a frequency band to be used and simultaneously using a few component carriers from a plurality of limited frequency bands, has been studied (Non-Patent Documents 2 and 3).